WTNW: After Hours
by awakenstate09
Summary: What happens when the ladies are bad. This is a slash with Melina and Mickie plus a behind the scenes with all the girls and Maryse as a submissive as the French poodle to a OC named Rose King
1. Chapter 1

_WTNW: After Hours  
_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part one_

_**When the camera stop rolling, there two couples you might never think of together**_

_As Melina got her bags done, Mickie snuck up behind her and Melina knew it was her. Melina did the kiss version of the Long Kiss Goodnight and then stopped. "So excited about your match, are you going to go over?" Melina asked and Mickie responded, "I think. Rose and I are working out the splash from the ladder, she's really focus." "She better get it right or I will fuck her up." Melina said and Mickie responded, "Me and you have been in this business for while, we know if someone is going to do something stupid." Mickie said and Melina then got her bags. They walked down the hall and said hi to various people. Stephanie came out and talked about the storyline as it stands. She just smiled with Mickie's head on her shoulder and they walked out. They passed Trish and they left to be alone. _

_As they went to the hotel room, there were several of the girls laughing in front of Maryse room and they asked what was up. They heard whips and barks inside. "What the hell?" Melina asked and then Mickie tried not to laugh. "Sounds like a…." MIckie said and Candice responded, "A crop whip." Everyone looked at Candice and she responded, "You know what? I haven't had visits to the candy shop in a while." Candice walked away. _


	2. Chapter 2

_WTNW: After Hours  
_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Two_

_As everyone got to their room, Melina and Mickie would very interest, Since they would in the room right across from Maryse. Melina was looking out the peep hole and Mickie being the freak in the bed, she wanted Melina's attention. She put her body against hers and trailed her finger between Melina's legs. She player with her clit and said, "I know you want to watch just keep your eyes open and be very quiet." Melina moan and she was trying to keep her eyes opened. Melina was getting really wet inside and climax then the door opened. She opened her eyes and there was Maryse with a dog collar on but that wasn't the surprise because the other was Rose king. She gave her a kiss and said, "Now poodle get some sleep." Rose said and Maryse marked Rose twice then went on all fours back to the room. Melina then turned around and said to Mickie "Now if you want the truth." Melina said and MIckie responded, "You're serious." So Mickie gave Melina a very satisfying performance and when Melina told her, Mickie cracked up laughing. "I knew Rose was bi but she's a mistress too." Mickie said and Melina responded, "How would you know about mistresses?" Melina asked and Mickie responded, "I didn't want you to think I was a freak." Melina was concerned because Mickie had that tone. _

"_I'm really into bondage and role plays." Mickie said and Melina responded, "Why would I think you're a freak?" Melina kissed her Mickie, "I want you to be my mistress." _


	3. Chapter 3

_Kendall Morgan Kane_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part three_

_Carly was somewhat happy and she walked over then hugged Kendall. "Oh my God Kendall, where the hell have you been?" Carly asked actually really happy to see her old friend. "I've been fine and really happy." Kendall said and Carly looked at them both. "You're dating her." Carly said and Kendall responded, "Gee, don't make it sound like it's death." Kendall said and Jason responded, "I'm married to her." "You're married, Jason what the fuck?" Carly asked and added, "You didn't invite. What you have on him?" Carly said all of a sudden. "Nothing I loved Jason he's a smartass, he sexy with his shirt off and I feel very protected by him." Kendall said and Carly didn't trust that. "Kendall." Carly said and Kendall responded, "Charlotte." "You two are coming over tonight for Michael's birthday." Carly said and Kendall asked who he was, Carly said how old he was and showed pictures. "I'm not scaming him…" Kendall said for the record. "I got into some trouble and he bails me out." Kendall said and Carly responded, "You better not be using him." 'I swear Carly this legit, I'm in love." Kendall said and added, "No plans about it." "You know what business he's in." Carly said and Kendall responded, "Coffee. What's so bad about coffee?" Carly knew Kendall would catch on quick. _


End file.
